<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flirt by calamityqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903182">Flirt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityqueen/pseuds/calamityqueen'>calamityqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Attempted Drugging, Bar Fight, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Jealous Paz Vizsla, No use of y/n, Paz Vizsla has a daddy kink, Protective Paz Vizsla, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityqueen/pseuds/calamityqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While at a cantina, Paz gets jealous of a flirty and malicious twi'lek</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paz Vizsla/Original Female Character(s), Paz Vizsla/Reader, Paz Vizsla/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paz Vizsla has never felt this kind of anger before, and he has to deal with some of the biggest idiots in the covert. This kind of rage is unusual, though. No one made a mistake, no one had broken a blaster for the trillionth time, and no one had missed their training drills. He was in a cantina; nursing a drink and trying to overhear any information on his bounty. You had joined him in his walk into town-- making quick stops to buy supplies that were desperately needed. You asked him if you could go into the cantina with him, desiring your own drink before returning to the ship to make some repairs. </p><p>Paz didn’t see a problem with that at the time, and allowed you to go into the cantina with him. The two of you went up to the bar, ordered your drinks, and sat down in comfortable silence. He observed you while you nurse your drink, his impassive visor masking the way his eyes wandered your form, admiring your curves and stunning features. He’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t have feelings for you-- you had caught his eye since you first met almost a year ago, and he’s dropped subtle hints here and there of his feelings for you, but you haven’t seemed to pick up on them. But he doesn’t miss the way your face flushes every time your hand brushes his when you reach for the same tool, or when he presses his chest against your back to reach over you to open the alcohol cabinet in the galley while you clean the dishes. </p><p>Now, Paz was silently watching as you make small talk with the twi’lek that sat down next to you a few minutes ago, not hiding his wandering, lustful gaze, nor his flirtatious remarks. It makes his blood boil that this shabuir thinks he’s even worthy of your presence. Paz reigned his jealousy in, not wanting to cause a scene, or embarrass you any. It wasn’t his place to be possessive of you-- he hasn’t even verbalized his feelings for you yet, and as much as he wants you to be his Dala, there’s a part of him that’s terrified of telling you his feelings. You were just business partners: nothing more, nothing less. </p><p>Paz’s heart rate skyrocketed as the twi’lek loosely wrapped an arm around your shoulder, making a joke which caused you to giggle. His grip on his glass tightened as he restrained himself from grabbing you and hauling you out of the dingy cantina-- the original purpose for coming to the bar long forgotten. Narrowing his eyes behind the helmet, he saw the shabuir’s hand move languidly over your drink. Paz was at least trying to be subtle as he watched you before, but now he had his full attention on you and the twi’lek as you chatted, diligently watching his hand as it hovered over your drink. Neither you nor the twi’lek seemed to feel the mandalorian’s burning gaze, continuing whatever conversation you were having.<br/>
When he saw the shiny red pill fall from the twi’lek’s hand and into your drink, Paz lost his composure. He rose from his seat, standing at full, intimidating height, and grabbed the bastard by his shirt, and threw him to the ground. He looked up at the mandalorian in fear, his eyes wide. </p><p>“Don’t think I didn’t see that, hut’uun,” Paz growled out before kicking the twi’lek hard in the chest. The twi’lek wheezed in pain, curling into the fetal position, “If you ever come near her again, I’ll take your head as a trophy.” Everyone’s eyes were on the mandalorian as he roughed up the twi’lek, many shrinking down as to not attract the massive man’s wrath. </p><p>Paz turned to face you, and was met with a puzzled expression. “Blue, what was-” you started to ask before he scooped you up, throwing you over his shoulder like a sack of grain, and walking out of the cantina. You gasped, clutching to his shoulder pauldron as he carried you out, his arm wrapped around your waist, his massive hand dangerously close to your ass. Your face flushed. </p><p>“W-what is this about?” you stutter out as he carries you out of the town, in the direction of the ship, “w-weren’t you supposed to be looking for info on your bounty?” </p><p>“Fuck the bounty,” Paz grunted, “that bastard drugged your drink while his arm was around you.”  You stayed quiet for a moment, realization washing over you that this could’ve ended very badly if Paz wasn’t with you. </p><p>“Thank you, Paz,” your voice was small, and Paz might not have heard you had it not been for the microphones in his helmet. </p><p>“Of course, cyar’ika,” he said just as quietly, walking up the ramp and into the ship, “I’d do anything to protect you.” </p><p>Once in the ship, you expected Paz to set you down on your feet, but he didn’t. He kept walking in the direction of his room. You flushed even more as the pieces clicked into place that he wanted you, and suddenly all of his actions in the past months made sense. Maker, you thought, I’m a fucking idiot. </p><p>When Paz entered his room, he immediately tossed you onto the bed, and you squealed in excitement. Paz chuckled at the noise you made, his large body looming over you as you sprawled out on the bed that was filled with his scent. </p><p>“That bastard pissed me off,” Paz growled as he ripped off his gloves, “thinking he even had the right to get that close to you-- to put his arm around you.” He took your chin in his gloveless hand, tilting your head to look up at him, and you shivered at the contact. “Makes me want to stake my claim on you, babygirl. Is that okay?” </p><p>You moaned quietly at his words, wanting nothing more than to be Paz’s girl. “Yes, maker, Paz. Claim me, make me yours, please.” you practically whined, and he groaned in response, pressing his helmeted head to yours in an affectionate mandalorian gesture. </p><p>“I’m gonna turn out the lights, and I want you to be undressed, legs spread for me, baby. Can you do that for daddy?” he murmured as he pulled his helmet away from your forehead. You nodded quickly, and started to hurriedly take off your clothes, arousal coursing through your veins. Once the lights flickered off, you heard the clanging of armor as Paz removed the layers of beskar that shielded him from the world. </p><p>You followed Paz’s orders, and laid on the bed with your legs spread, staring up at total darkness while you waited for him. You could feel his eyes burning into you; a pleasurable shiver wracked through your system as you truly felt like your hunter’s prey. You heard his heavy footsteps as he approached, and felt the bed dip with his weight as he climbed on the bed. A surprised squeak that left your lips was quickly muffled as his mouth met yours. His hands were everywhere, caressing every piece of skin he could possibly reach. Your hands went up to his hair, running your fingers through his locks. Once your lips parted for a breath, Paz immediately moved to your jaw, pressing soft kisses and gentle nips to your skin, until he reached your pulse point, where he promptly marked you with his teeth, soothing the love bite with his tounge. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful like this, cyare,” Paz mumbled into your neck as his lips moved down to your clavicle, making their way to your soft breasts. You sighed in delight as his lips met the sensitive skin, mouthing and leaving small purple marks in his wake. Paz ran one of his hands that was caressing your sides farther down, and between your spread legs. He groaned your name once he came in contact with your slick, rubbing one finger up and down your labia. </p><p>“You’re absolutely soaked, babygirl,” he said as he slid a finger into your heat. You instantly clenched around the digit and mewled, “who made you this wet, mesh’la?”</p><p>“You, daddy, you did,” you sighed as he added a second finger to thrust in and out of your heat. He groaned again at your words, picking up his head to press a quick kiss to your lips. </p><p>“You think you’re ready for my cock, baby?” he asked as he slid in a third finger, and you whined, nodding your head violently, hoping he could see your desperation in the dark. “You have to speak up now, or daddy won’t know what you want, babygirl.” </p><p>“Please, Paz,” you begged, arching your hips into his touch, “Please give me your cock, daddy.” You could feel his massive length twitch against your hip, and you whined a bit more. It might be a challenge to fit him, but it’s nothing you couldn’t handle. </p><p>Paz rutted his hips against your entrance, coating his length in your slick. He slowly pressed the head of his cock against your entrance, gently pushing it in inch by inch, until he bottomed out inside you. You both released moans at the feeling, and Paz immediately set a deliberate pace. </p><p>“You’re so fucking tight,” Paz growled, moving your legs to rest on his shoulders, his next thrust hitting impossibly deeper inside you, “so good for me, baby.” You gasped at this angle change, fisting the sheets below you as you writhed underneath him. </p><p>“Please daddy, faster, please,” you arched your back, feeling yourself getting close to your peak already. </p><p>“Of course, cyar’ika, anything for my babygirl,” he groaned as he picked up his pace slightly, and you cried out as you kept getting closer and closer to the edge. Paz felt you tighten around him, and he pressed a hand down to your clit, rubbing it harshly, “cum for me, come on now, let go for daddy, mesh’la,”</p><p>You gasped loudly as you released, arching your back as your mandalorian coaxed you down from your high. After drawing out your orgasm as long as he could, Paz pulled out of you slowly, and you whined from the loss. </p><p>“Get on your hands and knees, sweetheart,” he growled out the order, and you quickly complied, his authoritative tone sending another wave of pleasurable heat to your gut. </p><p>There was nothing gentle about the way Paz entered you this time, sliding into you with a decisive thrust that had your front half falling to the bed, your bottom half only being held up by Paz’s massive hands. His rough pace was immediete, and it had your head spinning, mewls and wails spilling from your mouth at every thrust. He groaned out praises for you, telling you what a “good girl” you were, and how he adored your “tight little cunt.” </p><p>“You’re mine, aren’t you babygirl?” Paz rumbled, one of his hands coming down to slap your ass. You keened at the pleasurable sensation, your brain hardly functioning as you tried to answer him, only small pleasured sounds escaping your lips. “Answer me, woman,” he snarled in your ear as he  pulled your front half up so that your back met his chest.<br/>
“Yours, yes, oh fuck, Paz!” you screamed as a second orgasm came over you, your limbs shaking as Paz fucked you through your high, “no one else, only you!” </p><p>He groaned as your pussy clamped like a vice around his cock; Paz was only able to grind his hips into you until he came undone, his rich baritone cracking slightly as he spilled his release in you. </p><p>He didn’t pull out of you as he laid down in his bed, pulling you tight in his arms. You nuzzled your face into his chest, moaning quietly as his body shifted to get comfortable. Paz pressed his face into your neck, pressing soft kisses there as he ran his hand up and down your back. </p><p>“I love you, Paz,” you murmured quietly, not really expecting him to hear you as you dozed off to sleep. You felt Paz smile against your neck, pressing another gentle kiss to your skin.</p><p>“Love you too, cyare,” you heard him reply just before you fell asleep, safe in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>